


The Bee Whisperer

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: LinkedUniverse-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala





	The Bee Whisperer

“Perfect! I need more honey,” Wild said, stopping to aim an arrow at the distant beehive.

“No!” Legend yelled, jumping into Wild’s line of fire. “Don’t shoot!”

Wild lowered his bow and frowned. “But I-”

“Do you not realize how important bees are? You can’t just go destroying their homes! If you get rid of them, who will pollinate these flowers? Or any of the herbs you use? All those plants would die out and become extinct! All because you don't know how to get honey correctly!”

“I just-” Wild started, confused.

“Look, I’ll go get the honey for you. You guys stay here and don’t do anything stupid.” Legend did an about face and calmly approached the hive, pulling out an empty bottle.

The rest of the group watched in awe as all the bees swarmed Legend. They crawled all over his face, his arms, his clothes, and his hair, but Legend didn’t seem to care. He gently gathered some honey, taking care to not harm any bees or the hive in the process. The bees didn’t seem at all alarmed by his presence and when he turned back to the group, they went back to the hive and left Legend alone. Only one bee remained with Legend as he rejoined the others.

“That one’s following you!” Twilight warned, panic in his voice as he took a few steps back. The others followed his example.

“Oh, don’t worry, she’s a friend.” Legend handed the honey to Wild, who snatched the bottle and quickly backed away.

Legend held out his hand and the bee landed on it, buzzing happily as she curled up for a nap.

“I think I’ll call her Beetrice. Anyway, she’ll be joining us for a while. Shouldn’t we get going?”

“Yes, but first, did you get stung at all? Do you need a potion?” Time asked, eyeing the other hero warily.

“No, I wasn’t a threat to them. The only attack people they see as a threat.” Legend gave Wild a pointed look. “Don’t attack the bees when you need honey next time, understood?”

Wild swallowed nervously and backed away a few more steps. “Got it. I’ll have you get honey from now on. I usually get more than this, though,” Wild answered.

“I left some for the bees, obviously. I’m not just going to leave them to starve. Bees usually make more honey than they need, so I just took the excess.”

“Why do you know so much about bees?” Warriors asked.

“There’s a bee enthusiast in my Kakariko Village. I guess he rubbed off on me a bit. Anyway, we should really get going.”

Wild nodded and led them back down the path. Everyone kept their distance from Legend and his new pet as they made their way through Wild’s Hyrule. 

With a battle cry, three bokoblins jumped out of the woods at the heroes. Before anyone had time to react, Beetrice shot out of Legend’s hand and stung the closest bokoblin in the face. Legend drew his sword and turned to one of the others, trusting Beetrice to take care of the first one. Beetrice buzzed around the bokoblin and kept stinging different parts of it as it flailed futilely. After one last determined sting, the bokoblin fell to the ground dead. Beetrice landed on Legend’s nose to catch her breath after all the excitement as the others just stared in shock.

“Thanks a lot for the help, Beetrice,” Legend told her sincerely, giving her a little pet in thanks.

Having caught her breath, Beetrice buzzed happily in response and took off, disappearing into the distance. Once she was gone, eight heroes gave a collective sigh of relief.

“How are you not terrified of that thing? It just took down an entire bokoblin by itself!” Warriors asked. “They shouldn’t be able to do that!”

“Why would I be scared? They’re not a threat to me as long as I don’t harm them,” Legend answered.

The other heroes’ admiration and respect for Legend grew as they thought about his incredible bravery.


End file.
